Cammie Goes to Blackthorn Different story of GG2
by GallagherGirl9840
Summary: Cammie goes to Blackthorn for the first time. The story is diffrent than Original Hope to Spy. She is Mysterious and Macey,Bex,Liz,Zach,Grant,Jonas..Etc. Are all in the story.U Wont regret Reading This.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Cameron Morgan and just for all of you guys who haven't read the Gallagher Girls series … The Gallagher Academy is a school for spies. It is 100 years Gallagher made

this school for us. She made it so girls could be free to learn all the things that only boys were supposed to know at the time. If the boys were spies, of course.

It is the start of a new term now and I'm waiting for all my friends to arrive. Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter and Liz Sutton are my 3 best friends in the entire world. They are also my roommates of

course. Joe Solomon / cove ops teacher is my godfather and my mom is the headmaster. My dad is dead. He never came back from the mission he went on. But he was good. He was one of the

best. People say I am too, but I don't let myself believe it. I always have to be on my toes. My mission name is the Chameleon. I am only seen when I want to be seen. But that was before this… I

know every single passageway in the school. The ones I don't know yet I will eventually find out about them. I used to sneak out of school and only Macey, Bex and Liz knew. I used to pretend I

was normal with an actual normal boy I met on a mission by accident. His name is Josh Abrahams. Everything went wrong when he thought I was really being kidnapped one day when he

saw me on the streets of Rosedale Virginia . Gallagher Academy is in Rosedale Virginia in a town where Josh lives. I was actually being tested for my coverts operation mission. My godfather was

pretending to kidnap me. See these are the classes we spies take. Everybody found out and we had to give him some of my mom's special tea to make him forget everything. When everybody found

out I successfully sneaked out of a spy school almost every night they were mad- but also impressed. I also have a knack for knowing things. I find out everything with the help of my 3 best friends,

Macey, Bex and Liz. I always know things before hand. Also Macey, Bex and Liz and I are the only kids who know about the secret passageway to my moms' office where we listen to all her

conversation with my godfather/covert operations teacher. My Parents and godfather are the best spies ever. I am a CIA legacy because of them. Everybody thinks I totally proved myself and that

I'm going to be just like them because of the...you know...me always knowing everything before anybody else by find out... also sneaking out of the SPY school... yeah so I guess u get the

point. :) But my friends are also very smart too... Well everybody in Gallagher Academy is special. Macey McHenry is the senator's daughter and she used to be new here. She used to not know

about us until we let her in, of course. Nobody knows that we are a school for spies. Only if you have level 16 clearance and up you would know. Bex Baxter is the first person from outside United

States to ever be accepted. She's British and has a knack for getting in trouble, dangerous and wild. But that's my Bex :). Liz Sutton is a genius. Well I know we are all geniuses but she is the genius

to all of the geniuses. Then there is me. The _CIA legacy_. One of the best spies in the Academy. Also a BIG trouble maker. Just like my 3 best friends are too. They help me in my shenanigans. They

also help me find out all the information we know. We are never shocked most of the time because we already knew what was coming. We Gallagher girls ROCK!

I am writing this journal to start practicing for in the future. My mom always tells me that being a spy is hard. But the hardest part is the paperwork. She told me that if you just escaped life

threatening death and have a bomb hidden in your shoe the last thing you want to do is write a paper about it. So that why I'm writing this. For practice.

So as I was saying all my friends came back and we all got ready for the welcome back dinner. I couldn't wait!

We quickly sat down on our seats and listen to what my mom had to say. Today we were supposed to be speaking English like we always do on our first nights back. Did I mention we speak 14 different languages? Well now I did.

"LadiesWelcome back to The Gallagher Academy to start a new and AMAZING year! But this year we are doing something different. I would like to tell you that there is a spy school for Boys named Blackthorn in Maine ." This definitely got everyone's attention. We always knew about Blackthorn because of Mr. Solomon/my godfather. He used to go there and he also teaches coverts operation class there as well. We just never had an actual teacher mention it. My mom continued...

"Well over the break the Gallagher trustees and I decided that you girls need to learn about the other half of the people you will be working with someday. I am familiar most of you already know

about Blackthorn because Mr. Solomon works there. Of course he does covert Operations in class here and there as well. I am sure most of you knew that. So we have all decided to have the

Gallagher Academy go there for the ENTIRE semester this year! Won't it be fun? The Blackthorn Boys though don't know about Gallagher Academy . Thank you all for listening you may

continue eating." My mom said while smiling at us.


	2. Chapter 2

For once in my life the Grand Hall room was shockingly SILENT!

Then of course Bex spoke.

"Cammie OMG! WE are going to Blackthorn! Mr. Solomon is going to teach us with boys in our class! Spy boys! We are going to see Mr. Solomon be in his natural environment! Where he went to school! Yes! I wonder if he treats them nicer. Because he is pretty mean to us."

"Hey! Joe is not mean! He is just trying to help you get better!"

"Cammie Cammie Cammie! Mr. Solomon likes you because you're his goddaughter but to us he is just mean. He would probably have killed us all already if it wasn't for us all being your best

friends! I mean we always talk back to him with you and he doesn't get THAT mad, but you weren't there on that day that I talked back to him. If you didn't walk in that classroom the second after I

talked back, I would already be long gone Cam . I know in Blackthorn he must kill them if anyone talks back to him like that. I wonder how they will react when we talk back to him." Bex said

getting an evil grin on her face while everybody at our stable stare's at us and listen in our conversation. All my sisters/friends are starting to get worried that the teachers are hearing this

conversation. But Liz and Macey just start laughing out of nowhere because they know that it's all true. And sadly it is. Mr. Solomon is mean to them and probably would have

killed Bex if I didn't walk in at that moment the day she got Mr. Solomon mad. But we all respected Mr. Solomon. He was one of the best spies ever. We Gallagher Girls just tended to get on his bad

side a little. I know he didn't let the blackthorn boys get off so easy as us. The reason he let us off so easy was because the Gallagher Girls were all my friends. We all loved each other as sisters

here. It just so happened to be that Bex, Liz and Macey were my Best Friends a little more than the others. But we all love each other has sisters. So there we were the entire welcome back dinner

talking and wondering about Blackthorn and how it was going to be with them. Soon we got tired and we all went back to our dorms and went to bed.

-The mission-

It was the day after my mom told us that we were going to blackthorn that we had a covert operations mission with Mr. Solomon, and for some reason everybody had this thought that it had something to do

with the blackthorn boys, because even the people who weren't in the covert ops track had to come. We never go on missions with the research and development track with us. They are usually surrounded

by computers far, far away. Also Macey was coming with us and she is our age but she is a little behind from starting later than the rest of us. She usually takes Coverts Operations in Sublevel 1 with the

younger kids, not with us.

So there we were all of us getting in the helicopter to go on our mission that Mr. Solomon yet had to tell us about.

"Okay listen up ladies your mission is to be a pavement artist. Don't let them see you and don't let them catch you. This is how we are going to play. We're going to a concert and you are going to

blend. The boys have 15 songs to capture all 15 of you. You all will be the same age has the ones who will be trying to spot you. The boys don't know what you look like they're mission is to spot

and describe you into your comms unit. You all will be hearing what they say. So you know when you are spotted. If you get spotted you sit down on the bench. We all know Cammie is the

chameleon, so you have different roll for you today, cam. Your goal is to make sure they can't catch you too. But you're going to be on the stage- Singing. You're the concert we are all going to.

Bex, Liz and Macey helped me out there so don't blame me."

I have them a big annoyed glare. They all shook their heads in shame and looked guiltily at one another.

They were sure going to get it later. So instead I just gave them a glare that said you are going to get it later!

-We arrive for the mission-

I go back stage and get ready. Macey and the girls doing my makeup and their own. Macey was doing mine the best because she has put other makeup on me for other missions. Macey was

looking fabulous- as always in her cute punk look. I was choosing my songs because let's just say every spy knows that if you have an identity you might at least do it well. I also did not want to get

caught.

So it was time to let the fun begin...

"Okay," Mr. Solomon spoke, "Let the games begin."

"Let's get searching," One of the Boys called Grant said.

It was ten minutes later when the Tina was found.

"Red shirt and dark jeans over by the left of the stage," A boy whose name was Brad said.

"Very good Mr. Jacobs," Solomon's voice came through the comms unit. "Ms. Walters you have been compromised."

Sure enough, one by one, they were slowly picking out the girls and they joined the Tina on the bench where they stayed, listening to the music. Finally they were down to Macey, Bex, Liz and I. They didn't even look this way yet.

"Four songs to go boys," Solomon's voice rang in all our ears.

"Wow…" I suddenly heard a boy named Jonas say through the comms unit as I kept singing.

"What is it?" a boy asked.

There was a brief pause before he spoke again, "Long blonde hair, white tank top and blue skirt over by the drinks stand."

I looked to the drink stand to find Liz ,the boy Jonas had just described

"Correct," Solomon said. "Ms. Sutton, you have been compromised."

The girl turned around and nearly walked right into the boy named Jonas.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

She smiled shyly at him, "Not a problem." Then she joined the other Gallagher girls on the bench.

I was still singing nobody Had even looked up at me yet. I was doing really well I thought to myself.

"Yellow dress, talking to the security Guard to the left of the stage," a boy named Kirk said through the comms unit.

"Try again ," Solomon said.

I heard the boy Kirk let out a really annoyed huff.

"Black mini-skirt, black boots and a red top, leaning against the wall next to the backstage door," he tried again.

"Ms. McHenry you have been compromised," Solomon announced.

Macey disappeared into the crowd and reappeared near the other Gallagher girls shortly after.

"Two more songs boys," Solomon told them through the comms.

It wasn't until the end of that song that Bex was spotted.

"The girl under the gum tree at the back of the crowd," the boy Grant announced confidently. "She's in jeans and a green shirt."

"Correct again. Ms. Baxter you've been compromised."

Bex joined the others.

"I must warn you boys," said. Just usual for him to brag about me. Not."The last girl is a very experienced Pavement Artist and a CIA legacy, she will not be easy to find. You have one more song."

I can't believe not one boy spotted me at all!

"Times up boys," Solomon told them. "You found fourteen out of fifteen of your targets. Your unfound target will reveal her self during the last song. Meet back at our landing spot when the concert is over."

I knew perfectly well how I was going to reveal myself. This was turning out to be the most funniest night ever! All the girls ran out of the bench and climbed on stage with me singing and cheering me on. It was awesome! We started singing and dancing on stage.

A slow smile spread across my face as I stared at the boys. All the boys were looking at me and I was looking back at all of them inn the eye each and everyone trying to tell them silently with my eyes that I was the other spy girl they were looking for.

That was when it happened.

I started to smile and it quickly turned into a smirk before I reached up and tucked one side of my hair behind my ear,. Sitting in the my ear was a black comms unit identical to the one in each of the Gallagher girls' ears had on. I was showing them my comms unit and soon every single face was eyeing me as I revealed myself.

"You've got to be kidding me," One boy said through the comms unit.

"I can't believe the singer is a spy" Another boy said in shock.

All fourteen of the boys continued to stare at me again, their eyes instantly locking onto the ear piece in my ear.

They were all stunned into silence, not a very good thing for a spy in training, as the final song came to an end.

"Thank you everyone for coming!" I yelled. "Have a good night!"

I knew I was having an amazing night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zach POV**

The helicopter landed on a bare patch of grass that I knew, from my spy training, to be twenty kilometers north-east of Blackthorn Institute for Boys. All fifteen of us jumped out of the helicopter

and stepped onto the grass, followed closely by our CoveOps teacher, Mr. Solomon. When we were less then ten meters from the helicopter it took off and flew off over the horizon.

"Alright boys," Solomon said into the comms units we were all wearing as we walked towards what looked to be a concert already in full swing. "You have until the end of the second last song to find the fifteen Gallagher girls."

With that, he disappeared into the crowd.

Let me explain – I'm Zach Goode and I go to the Blackthorne Institute for Boys, a secret spy school. I am the best in my , our CoveOps teacher decided we would be going on a field

trip. To us, it meant we were going on a mission. Then, he suddenly tells us that our mission is to find fifteen suspicious looking teenage girls who attend another secret spy school, Gallagher

Academy , which we had only discovered existed a day ago."

"Let's get searching," Grant, one of my best friends/roommates, said into the comms unit before he too disappeared into the crowd. The rest of my classmates followed, myself included.

It was ten minutes later when the first girl was found.

"Red shirt and dark jeans over by the left of the stage," Brad announced over the noise of the singer, who I paid no attention to as it would distract me from my mission.

I followed Brad's gaze and my eyes landed on the same girl he'd seen.

"Very good Mr. Jacobs," Solomon's voice came through the comms unit. "Ms. Walters you have been compromised."

I watched the girl as her shoulders slouched and she walked over to sit on a near by bench. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Sure enough, one by one, we were slowly picking out the girls and they joined the first girl on the bench where they stayed, listening to the music. Finally we were down to the last four and they were proving to be more difficult to find.

"Four songs to go boys," Solomon's voice rang in all our ears.

I moved through the crowd, looking for any suspicious looking girls but was unable to find any.

"Wow…" I suddenly heard Jonas, my best friend/my other roommate two Best friends were Grant and Jonas they also happened to be my roommates too. Grant was probably the strongest

and toughest kids in our grade while Jonas was our Genius. And that's saying something because we are all Geniuses but Jonas is the Genius out of all the Geniuses. He is on the research and

development track, but wanted them to come today too for some reason.

"What is it?" I asked him.

There was a brief pause before he spoke again, "Long blonde hair, white tank top and blue skirt over by the drinks stand."

I looked to the drink stand to find the girl Jonas had just described with him standing just behind her, looking completely dazed.

"Correct," Solomon said. "Ms. Sutton, you have been compromised."

The girl turned around and nearly walked right into Jonas.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

She smiled shyly at him, "Not a problem." Then she joined the other Gallagher girls on the bench.

"You okay man?" Grant asked, having walked over to Jonas.

He shook him self before replying, "Yeah she was just really hot." The rest of us snickered at him before continuing our search.

"Yellow dress, talking to the security Guard to the left of the stage," Kirk's voice rang through the Comms unit.

"Try again Mr. Genev," Solomon said.

I heard Kirk huff with a loud sigh as he continued on. However, it wasn't long before he redeemed himself.

"Black mini-skirt, black boots and a red top, leaning against the wall next to the backstage door," he tried again.

"Ms. McHenry you have been compromised," Solomon announced.

The girl disappeared into the crowd and reappeared near the other Gallagher girls shortly after.

"Two more songs boys," Solomon told us.

It wasn't until the end of that song that the second last girl was found.

"The girl under the gum tree at the back of the crowd," Grant announced confidently. "She's in jeans and a green shirt."

"Correct again. Ms. Baxter you've been compromised."

The girl joined the others.

"I must warn you boys," Mr. Solomon said. For the first time, since I'd known him, there was humor in his voice. "The last girl is a very experienced Pavement Artist and a CIA legacy, she will not be easy to find. You have one more song."

Experienced Pavement Artist?

A CIA legacy?

A compliment from Mr. Solomon?

Wow, this girl really must be good.

My suspicions were confirmed as we spent the entire 2nd to last song searching for her but, like Solomon had most likely known would happen, no one found her even though together we tried at least ten different girls.

"Times up boys," Solomon told us. "You found fourteen out of fifteen of your targets. Your unfound target will reveal her self during the last song. Meet back at our landing spot when the concert is over."

All fifteen of us looked around as the last song started playing, waiting to see how this girl was going to reveal herself. My eyes landed on the bench that the Gallagher girls had been occupying to

find it empty. I searched and found them at the front of the stage, singing along and cheering on the singer. Then they started dancing with her! What?

"What are they doing?" I asked out loud as I walked towards them.

"Who?" Grant asked.

"The Gallagher girls," I said. "They're all up on the front of the the singer dancing with her!"

The other boys appeared around me as we moved toward them and as we got closer I finally paid attention to the music that was playing. I looked up toward the singer and watched as she danced

across the stage with the other girls. She had dark brown hair, green eyes and was of about medium height. Then out of all of a sudden she turned to us and started looking us all in the eye as if she

knew a secret.

A slow smile spread across her face as she stared at me and it was then I noticed that I was still in spy mode; no one should be able to see me.

How had she?

That was when it happened.

The singer's smile turned into a smirk before she reached up and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear, in the process making my jaw drop. Sitting in the singer's ear was a black comms unit

identical to the one in each of the Gallagher girls' ears.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"I can't believe the singer is a spy" Grant said just behind me.

All fourteen of them turned to stare at her, their eyes instantly locking onto the ear piece in her ear.

We were all stunned into silence, not a very good thing for a spy in training, as the final song came to an end. But we were on total shock and we couldn't help it.

"Thank you everyone for coming!" the singer yelled. "Have a good night!"

She threw a grin over her shoulder at us just as she disappeared backstage. We turned to look at the Gallagher girls that we'd managed to find and found they, too, had disappeared. Completely

stunned at our failure to even notice the singer, we headed back to the helicopter and headed back to Blackthorne.

-Blackthorn-

**Cammie's POV**

After our mission with the Blackthorn Boys we went back to Gallagher and I was totally filled with confidence of my success today. Everybody who went on the mission was told to go pack

because we would be going to Balckthorne Academy 2 days before the whole Gallagher Academy went. While we were packing we heard Tina telling the whole school what happened. After we

finished packing we were told to meet outside. We were all so curious about Blackthorn we started to chat like crazy. But then arrived and told us that we were not aloud to talk the

whole ride on the helicopter. We were going on the helicopter with the blackthorn Headmaster. He liked us to call him and said the word excellent way too many rode in the

helicopter in silence while Joe took his own way to balckthorn. He needed to get there quicker because in Blackthorn it was time for a covs op class and he needed to teach of course. When we

arrived not one blackthorn boy new we were coming. This was going to be a big surprise. already arrived here a few hours ago. The school looked HORRIBLE! Well I guess it had to

because I mean there cover story was a detention Faculty for troubled young boys. It smelled with drench unlike any other. I could already smell the horrible food. It looked like a prison with long

creepy hallways leading to dorm rooms.I knew this place must have hundreds of secret passageways and I wanted to find it all. SO has we walked all the way too the doors of the Grand Hall I

couldn't wait! I was lost in my mind thinking about all the classes we would have to take that would be different. All the new teachers we will learn from. The rest of the Gallagher Academy would

arrive in 2 days to learn with the rest of us. But for the next 2 days it will be just the junior classes. As we stop at the closed doors that lead to the Blackthorn Great hall I could make out the voice of

the headmaster talking to the boys. When we got here he handed us a map and told us to meet him at the Grand Hall and wait until his Que. Then he ran off while we made our way

silently to the Grand Hall. We haited outside the doors until we heard our que to walk in.

" Hello Boys! Now I have a very important information to announce! As some of you boys just discovered from your coverts operations mission we have indeed a sister spy school! It is called the

Gallagher Academy ! Welcome!" says.

The moment he says that we all know thats our que. The doors swing open and in walk all of us!

The moment we enter forks clatter mouths drop and there's pure silence. Every eye is on us and I can't help looking around for as we walk down the hall with ever eye on us.I spot

walking up the isle too. I separate from the group and walk up to give him a hug. I see when he sees me his face lightens ups and he looks better. But then i'm aware of every single pair

of eyes on us in possible there eye bug out even more and there jaws drop a little lower when they see me walk up and hug . I guess the Blackthorn boys have never seen

hug somebody let alone care for that person. Everyone's eyes are on us except for the Gallagher Girls who are all looking at the boys taking everything in. The boys wont stop starring

at us there eyes bugging out the room totally silent. They are all in shock. I guess they don't know that i'm 's Goddaughter.

leans in my ear so only I can here he barely moves his lips so no boy can read them and he says.

"Well we are quiet the show aren't we?"

"Haha very funny, Don't tell me your THAT Cruel to them! They're looking at you like your a monster! I don't think they can even believe i'm hugging you!" I tell him in his ears with a loud hiss

but still quiet enough for nobody to hear. I barely move my lips either. But we both start laughing a little and everybody looks at us with even more shock! The Gallagher girls are pretending like

nothing is happening which isn't because they are used to me hugging Joe already. I could tell on all the boys faces that they were ALL scared of Joe! I know he is one of the best spy's in the world

and he can be tough but I mean that a room full of future spies looking at like he would start ripping me apart any second was unbelievable! In Gallagher Academy every body doesn't

really like him either but they're kind of okay with him because of me. All the boys can't take there eyes of of the girls and especially and I. But the only emotion the girls are showing is

complete carelessness as they watch everybody stare at them and my godfather and I. I on the other hand am smiling a lot while solomon holds my hand. Everybody's faces are just way too funny!

Then leans in to me again once more and says.

" Well Lets just say i'm not as nice to them as in Gallagher," says with a mischievous smirk on his face. OH NO! NOT GOOD!

So has the rest of the Gallagher girls walked up on stage while taking everything in I walked up on stage too with 's arm around my shoulder.

"WellWelcome Gallagher Academy!" said while every boy in the room was staring at us. Especially me because of 's arm around my shoulder.

"Well girls why don't you introduce yourself! Cameron why don't you go first!"

"Sure" I said sliding out of 's arm.

" Hi My name is Cameron Morgan, Cammie or Cam for short. My mission name is the Chameleon and im in the juniors Coverts Operations class. is my teacher in coverts operations,

he teaches at both school's." I say. While they KEEP ON STARING! Next is Bex.

"Hi my name is Bex Baxter, i'm the first British Gallagher Girl. My mission name is Duchess." She says while letting her thick accent leak in. Her real name is Rebecca but don't call her that unless

you want to end up on the Hospital and possibly not come out. But of course Joe the only one who dares says...

" Rebecca Baxter, Her real name is Rebecca but please don't call her that. We already have enough students in the Hospital already" Joe says while everybody quickly takes in what he's saying.

Mean while Bex's face is glaring at while her arms are reaching out to give a peace of her mind for saying her name. I quickly pull Bex's arms away and wrap it behind her

back while everybody stares at me. I whisper not letting anybody read my lips or hear me except Bex.

" Don't do this now. You will have time later. Relax yourself or I will give you one of _your_illegal moves a test for everybody's eyes to see. I don't want to do that. _Relax!_" I say in her ear. She

quickly relaxes herself while everybody watches us with curiosity. Now Macey was next.

"Hi my name is Macey Mchenry. AND Yes I am the senator's Daughter who is an actual spy in mission name is peacock." She says with a bored tone handing the mike over to liz.

"Hi my name is L-Liz Sutton. I am on the research and development track. My mission name is BookWorm." She says while blushing. A LOT .

We wait until all of the other girls introduce themselves. Then we go and sit at the two empty tables reserved for just us girls. We eat the rest of our lunch is silence while all the boys star at us.

Especially looking back and forth from the teacher's table to put and me together. But they won't find anything. I don't look like him he is just my Godfather we're not related. But while

we are eating all my sisters/Junior class of Gallagher girls and I make a silent agreement to let them figure out that is my Godfather. We all know though that they won't figure it out. We

all know they will try and hack in to find information about us Gallagher Girls but we all know that they won't be able to get in and they are even more less likely to find out about me. They haven't

even figured out that the headmistress is my mother. But then again they have never even met her before. She is only arriving in 2 days with the whole school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zach's POV**

After our mission with the Gallagher Girls we went back to Blackthorn. We were all totally bummed to realize out total failure of noticing that girl. When we got back we all went to our dorms and

went right onto the computer. We all new what we were doing. We were going to hack into Gallagher Academy . Jonas got the computer and started to type things non-stop. We all sat in silence in

our own thoughts while Jonas tried to hack it. While he was hacking it I couldn't stop myself from hearing all the commotion out side our room. The boys were telling the whole school what

happened. They were telling everybody about the singer and everything else. I knew that in 5 minutes the WHOLE school would know.

2 Hours later we were still in the same position, not talking while Jonas continued to type. My assumption was confirmed 1 hours and 30 minutes ago,the whole school officially new about that girl

and the mission. Everybody is probably trying to hack into the Gallagher Academy just like about 30 more seconds I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to brake the silence.

"Umm... Jonas are you almost through" I say not knowing how to fraise it.

" No! I am actually not almost through! I haven't even gotten past the first fire wall yet! It has never taken me this long before! The hardest challenge I ever got took me 4 hours to solve but then it

didn't take me 2 hours to get through the first wall! What ever this spy school is it's good. But I don't mean good I mean like it could probably be better than us." Jonas says with actually the most

anger I have ever seen in him. He must be really mad with not being able to hack this. But then I thought about what Jonas said. Girl Spy school... better than ours? No that can't be true.

"Jonas I don't know about better but yeah they are good" I said with a smirk on my face. They couldn't possibly be better than us. Even that girl during the concert can't be better. Or can she?

But I didn't have enough time to ponder on this because my internal alarm clock told me it was dinner time. We all got up took showers,got ready for dinner and then left. When we entered we took

our seats. Then started to speak.

"Hello Boys! Now I have a very important information to announce! As some of you boys just discovered from your coverts operations mission we have indeed a sister spy school! It is called the

Gallagher Academy ! Welcome!" says.

The moment he says that forks clatter mouths drop and there's pure silence. Every eye is on the girls standing at the entrees to the Grand Hall. All of us boys just stand there looking shocked as our

eyes follow the girls making they're way towards the stage and the teacher's tables. But before anyone can regesture what's happening all eyes lock on the girl who separates from the group and

starts walking up to ! sees her and his face lights up! Wait how does Mr. Solmon know her? And then it dawns on everybody. She is the singer. She is the mysterious girl

that nobody then the unthinkable happens. She walks up to and gives him a hug! I have never seen smile before. Id doubt anybody has, but the guy we were

all seeing right there was not it could be. HE was smiling while hugging the mysterious girl! And why was she letting him hug her? Why did she hug him! Something was wrong

here and ever Blackthorn boy new it. We all wanted to find our her story. And I for one was Not going to let this slip away. When he saw her his face lightened up and he looks better. None of us

can stop staring we can't registure the fact that looks ….. happy? He is hugging somebody while smiling! Is this a dream? If possible our eyes bug out even more and our jaws drop a little lower

when we see lean in her ear so only she can here he barley moves his lips so nobody can read them and says something. But another thing that shocks us A LOT too is that none of the Gallagher

Girls act like its strange. They are all acting like they have seen them hug a 100 times! But smiling and gigging like this! Thats impossible! Wy aren't the Gallagher Girls shocked! Instead the

Gallagher Girls just take us all in while we just stare at them,the mystery girl and . was one of the strictest teachers ever! He was mean and cruel! He never smiled let alone hug! We

all respected al little I guess but we were mostly terrified of him. He mad our lives torture most of the time. He is one of the best spies in the world,but he was terrifying.

The mysterious girl is smiling as she walks up the aisle with holding hands. Everybody's faces are probably priceless right now including mine but I don't car. Something is seriously

wrong with the earth if is smiling too!They continue to walk up the aisle with the Gallagher girls as all these thoughts are running through my mind.

Then whispers something again to her!

So has the rest of the Gallagher girls walked up on stage while taking everything in the mystery girls walks up on stage too with 's arm around her shoulder.

"WellWelcome Gallagher Academy!" said while every boy in the room is continuing to stare at the girls.

"Well girls why don't you introduce yourself! Cameron why don't you go first!"

"Sure" The mystery girls says sliding out of 's arm. Wait! She has a name!

" Hi My name is Cameron Morgan, Cammie or Cam for short. My mission name is the Chameleon and im in the juniors Coverts Operations class. is my teacher in coverts operations,

he teaches at both school's." She says. While we KEEP ON STARING! Wait! I couldn't believe this! teaches there! How could nobody ever suspect this! No wonder why we usually

Never see him outside of class! Then the next girl takes the mike.

"Hi my name is Bex Baxter, i'm the first British Gallagher Girl. My mission name is Duchess." She says while letting her thick accent leak in.

" Rebecca Baxter, Her real name is Rebecca but please don't call her that. We already have enough students in the Hospital already" Joe says while everybody quickly takes in what he's saying.I

couldn't believe it. was technically giving Bex a compliment. I mean he honestly thought that Bex could put us in the hospital? But then again why would he lie. Then the girls named

Bex started to Glare full on at ! How did she have the guts to do that! The girls starts to reach her arms out to ! She looks like she is going to make him end up in the

hospital! Then the mystery girl,Cammie, quickly pull Bex's arms away and wrap it behind her back while everybody stares at her. She whispers not letting anybody read her lips or hear her except

the girl Bex as she speaks.

Then the girl Bex quickly relaxes herself! What did that girl Cammie say! Everybody watches them with curiosity including me. Then the next girls stands up to the podium.

"Hi my name is Macey Mchenry. AND Yes I am the senator's Daughter who is an actual spy in mission name is peacock." She says with a bored tone handing the mike over to the next girl.

But who knew, the senators daughter a girl in training?

"Hi my name is L-Liz Sutton. I am on the research and development track. My mission name is BookWorm." She says while blushing. A LOT .

All the boys and I stare at them as the rest of the girls start to say there names too. Then they go and sit at the two empty tables reserved for them. The rest of our lunch is silent as we all stare at them

not knowing what to say. I know that when we get back to our dorms we are going to have to figure out who these girls are. This was a mystery I needed to solve. I know these girls were spies but

there was something going on with them. I mean why does treat them so well? Why does he like Cammie a lot? Why do the other girls not react at all when he hugged cammie? Why

did all the Galllagher Girls know that worked here and why was he there teacher too? How come he worked for both schools and not one kid in this school ever even asked why we

never saw outside of class barely? What was the Gallagher Story? Who is the Headmistress? Why did all the teachers look at Cammie with respect in there eyes? Who is Cammie and

Why did I feel like she is a Very Powerful person? Why is the Gallagher Academy here,because for some reason it doesn't feel like they really came here for just an exchange?

As we finished eating these were the question I asked myself. Once we got back to the dorms Grant started to speak...

" Why is acting strange around the girls? Especially Cammie? He actually hugged her? Something is strange with that school! Let's all find out what it is! Jonas please can you tr again

on hacking Gallagher Academy ?" Grant said.

"I'm already on it," Jonas said while typing away on his computer. Then the computer started to talk! Actually more like a girl speaking through the computer!

"Hello Jonas, You have been trying to crack our code for a while now but your not going to get in. I am Liz Sutton. One of the girls who got introduced on stage today at dinner. I knew you were

trying to Hack in the moment you tried to brake the first fire wall. I thought I would give you a chance to try,but you failed. Your friends, Zach Goode and Grant Newman, are welcome to try and

brake the code to if they like,But I highly recommend not to try because as you are on the Research and Development track and they are not they will most definitely not succeed. If you think I am

playing a joke on you Jonas and you think you may be able to pass if you had a little more time, you won't. The CIA themselves have tried and failed. Of course they made it up to the 11thfire wall

and they still failed. I have to go now. But I wish to see you in classes and explain to you the faster way to Burn a fire wall down instead of trying to crack it. I already hacked into Blackthorn which

I have recently found out you created. Of course I never really needed to Hack into Blackthorn any way I already know all about you and your little friends. Bye!" The girls named Liz said. I

couldn't believe it how had she done that! How does she know all about us! This was going to be a crazy year!

"OMG! How did she do that!" Jonas said obviously mad.

" I don't know but I am too tired to figure it out. Let's go to bed and we will worry about this I the morning" Grant said. We all agreed with him and all went to prepare to go to bed.

**Cammie POV**

We went back to our rooms after dinner. When we got there we all sat on my bed. Liz got her laptop out and started typing. We all knew what we were doing. We were hacking into Blackthorn.

"Omg! Did you see the way they stared at us! I can't wait for classes tomorrow! How is going Liz? You there yet?" Bex said after 5minutes of pure silence.

"Yeah I'm in!" She said happily.

We all started to memorize every boy in our grade's lives. After 40 minutes of pure silence reading everything on everybody Liz's computer rang out. Giving the signal that somebody was trying to

brake into Gallagher security Liz created the fire walls for Gallagher Academy with the help of the CIA of course, so thats why she gets the call when somebody TRIES to brake in. Of course they

would never actually pass. The warning signal says that they have been at it for hours. It tells of the name of the boy who is trying to hack it. In this case the kid named Jonas we read about. He is

almost as good as Liz. But not quite yet. His best friends / roommates are Zach Goode and Grant Newman.

"Liz why don't we play a little game with them." Macey says getting a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah this should be fun! Liz try and hack into his computer and say things. Scary things, like you know all about him." Bex says loving Macys Idea. Also getting a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah totally do it!" I say way exited. I like a little fun.

"Okay on it!" Liz said in a scientist voice. The voice she usually takes on when we ask her to hack into anything.

Then before we know it Liz starts speaking into the computer.

"Hello Jonas, You have been trying to crack our code for a while now but your not going to get in. I am Liz Sutton. One of the girls who got introduced on stage today at dinner. I knew you were

trying to Hack in the moment you tried to brake the first fire wall. I thought I would give you a chance to try,but you failed. Your friends, Zach Goode and Grant Newman, are welcome to try and

brake the code to if they like,But I highly recommend not to try because as you are on the Research and Development track and they are not they will most definitely not succeed. If you think I am

playing a joke on you Jonas and you think you may be able to pass if you had a little more time, you won't. The CIA themselves have tried and failed. Of course they made it up to the 11thfire wall

and they still failed. I have to go now. But I wish to see you in classes and explain to you the faster way to Burn a fire wall down instead of trying to crack it. I already hacked into Blackthorn which

I have recently found out you created. Of course I never really needed to Hack into Blackthorn any way I already know all about you and your little friends. Bye!" Liz says with an evil grin on her

face I have never seen before. We all start cracking up and get ready to go to sleep. We never fully stop laughing though. Our laughter only stops at midnight when we start to drift off to sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day. And we needed rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Morning Cammie's POV**

When we woke up we were all extremely exited! Today was our first day at Blackthorn! We quickly got ready and went to breakfast As we were walking towards the door I quickly remembered

that on Monday mornings I was supposed to eat breakfast with Joe. I usually ate Sunday dinners with mom and Monday mornings with Joe. I knew that just because we were at Blackthorn, Joe still

wanted me to eat in his office. I smiled to myself we were technically giving the boys another clue that was my Godfather. I turned to Liz,Bex and Macey.

"You guys I gotta go eat with Joe today. It's Monday Morning remember"

They all sighed and said Okay.

" See ya Later Cam! Do you want us to come get you?" Macey said.

" Sure stop by!" I said. I knew they were probably going to come 10 minutes before breakfast was over because they always did that. They always came 10 minutes before because they liked seeing

my mom or Joe as just there friends Mom or Godfather. It was during those times that they didn't act like they were around Joe as a teacher and Mom as a headmistress I knew they felt comfortable

during those times with I made my way down the Hallway I realized I didn't know where Joe's office was. I was stumbling along a Hallway when I saw him walking with a big brown bag

in his hand. I called out quickly.

"Joe!" I shouted across the long hall. I quickly ran up to him.

"Hey! I see you didn't forget! I thought you would have thought we canceled it because of Blackthorn I was just about to go get you," He said. He was a totally different person when it was just me and him.

"Haha Yeah we Gallagher Girls NEVER forget!" I said while we walked along the Hallway to his room.

When we got to his office I took a look around and was chilled. The office looked completely scary. He had to steel chairs across from his desk where sat a rather comfy chair being the desk. Then

there was a simple chalk bored and desk with a bunch of chairs. The desks where paired in two. It was bare and cold looking. It was the kind of place that a kid would go after they got in trouble.

For regular schools it was a REALLY scary detention room. For spies it looked terrifying if you got in trouble here. I looked at which made a face that stated _By the time I'm done here_

_you would never know that this place could be so terrifying._

He of course had NO WAY! Written all over his face.

"No this room is my business and I like it like this!" He stated harshly

" Yeah well get prepared!" I yelled with a smile/smirk on my face. "If you won't let me change it your classes will be your worst nightmare." I state. His face flashes with worry but before I can even tell it was there it was gone just as fast.

"Okay... you wanna play fire with fire your on. If you speak up in my classes you get detentions in my room with me this year. This isn't Gallagher Academy , here i'm not that nice," He said an evil glint in his eyes.

" Well if you put me in detentions I;m not so sure I will show up" I say a smirk on my face. I know that he won't make me stay we're just playing. So thats why I told myself I wasn't going to speak

up in his classes as much as in Gallagher if he said something like that.

We started laughing. I then almost forgot that we didn't have any breakfast when took that brown bag he was holding and dumped out bagels! I love bagels! Especially that I was

missing Gallagher's food. We started to eat and talk. We were laughing when they came in. Joe and I were talking about the Blackthorn Boys faces when they saw us. We were eating our bagels

and making jokes. Then Bex, Macey and Liz walked through the door and immediately stopped talking when they saw our bagels. I knew they were really hungry because let's just say the food in

Blackthorn is far BELOW our Chef in Gallagher.

" OMG! You guys are hear eating a perfectly good bagel while we have to enjoy SLUSh! I want one!" Bex cried when she walked in. I felt guilty but then realized Joe brought a bag of bagels, He

probably knew that when Bex,Liz and Macey came they would want one too. SO he just said.

" Yeah I knew you guys would want some. The food at Blackthorn really isn't special. I asked your mom when she came to bring the chef as well. Hahaha I knew you guys would hate it."

said chuckling. He was so smart for asking for the chef we all immediately started hugging him for asking to bring the chef. He gave Bex,Liz and Macey there bagels and they started

shoving it in there mouths while we all talked.

"Hey did you guys know we actually have to be on time when we go to Breakfast. The entire Gallagher Class arrived at different times and the teachers were just staring at us" Bex said.

"Yeah! Then told us we always have to arrive at breakfast right on time and that we were 20 minutes late!" Macey complained. " Yeah well that Blackthorn for you," said in a

instant that Ovid voice. We started to chit chat some more while Bex,Liz and Macey finished up there bell rang. I got up hugged Joe and we said our good byes! We were going off to

class. Once we were in hallway I told he girls about how we are supposed to annoy Joe a little in Coverts Operations, They all screamed with excitement. Macy was a little behind so she would be

having class with the younger kids while Liz isn't in Coverts Operations class because she is in Research and Development class so she wouldn't be having class with us either. Even though Liz and

Macey weren't in our classes they were still super exited. But Bex and I would be doing the action and I couldn't wait!

**Zach's POV**

When we woke up we all got ready and dressed in our orange jumpsuits. We quickly cleaned our room for the morning inspections. Yeah, here we have to clean our rooms all the time and they

grade us on it. So after the usual getting ready we went to go eat breakfast But when we got there the Gallagher Girls weren't even there yet. Here at Blackthorn _everybody _has to come on time to

breakfast We were 20 minutes into breakfast We were all wondering where the Gallagher Girls were when Grant spoke up.

" Hey there coming!" Grant shouted. Immediately the hall stopped and everybody turned around and stared at them. But it wasn't all of them it was just 3 of them. They walked to the Gallagher

reserved tables while we all stared at them. I knew we probably looked like weird people but there were girl spys in our school! They all got up to go eat something but once they looked at our food

they started whispering a lot to each other. They were probably complaining about the food and wondering how we could eat it. I knew they were saying these things because we could read there

lips. When they entered the room fell silent and it stayed that way. Then couple by couple the rest of the Gallagher girls started to appear. Except one. The mystery girl Cammie. Everybody was

staring in shock. Where was she? They all arrived but her. Everybody seemed to notice this and even the teacher table started to stare probably wondering where she was. We continued to eat in

silence when it was 20 minutes before we left began to speak.

"Hello Welcome ladies! I must warn you from now on you will need to arrive exactly at 6:30 from now on. No exceptions." He said in a firm voice.

Then we all went back to eating in silence. 10 minutes before we were supposed to leave 3 girls got up. We learned from yesterday when they introduced themselves that there names where Macey,

Bex and Liz. Without warning they just got up and left. The teachers didn't even say anything. They just stared as they went away. It was really weird. When breakfast was over we all got up and

left to get ready for class. I had COW class next.

**Cammie's POV**

We all went to our rooms and brushed our teethe after breakfast We got ready to go to classes. We were still supposed to wear our Gallagher Girls uniform. Thank Goodness, Because there uniforms

were orange jumpsuits. I never wore a jumpsuit in my life and ZI wasn't going to start now. It was the color of puke and it didn't look good on anybody! This school needed some serious fixing. The

hallways were disgusting and the teachers class rooms looked like a jail cell. I was so happy our cover for our school was rich Snobs. Because I couldn't imagine coming to school ever year and

living like _this_. I already memorized my schedule and the first classes I had was Cow Class. Cow Class was just like history class for normal kids except we study history in the real version. Some of

your history you learn in school isn't always correct. The government makes it up so you guys don't know the truth. We all had Cow class and we went to it. When we got there everybody stopped

what they were doing and stared. It was really awkward. We went in the class and listened to our teacher talk for about 1 hour. Our homework assignment was to right an essay about how the

government used to work. Next on my class was PE. Macey, Bex,Liz and I all had the same class together again. When we got to the door we heard the boys talking about us. We couldn't get what

some people were saying but we definitely got this part.

"The Gallagher Girls are really weird and where was that Cammie girl during breakfast They're also way too close to and why did those 3 girls get up 10 minutes before we were

dismissed! The etchers just stared at them but didn't say anything!" This boy said through the door he was practically shouting it. That was when the 4 of us made our big entrance. We decided that

we weren't going to let the other boys answer.

Then we opened the doors and walked in. We immediately saw the guy we heard talking. I recognized him as Grant and I knew he was a really good fighter. It said that on his profile at the

Blackthorn website, you know the one we hacked into. I immediately looked him in the eye and said.

" Hey Grant, why don't you worry about your own business" I sated firmly looking right at him. He looked shocked. The entire class just looked at us with shock and embarrassment that they got

caught. We walked to the middle of the room where they were sitting down and sat down with them. Thats when all the other Gallagher Girls arrived. It was weird our whole Junior Class had PE

too. We were pretty much even with the amount of boys in this classroom now too. When the Gallagher Girls took there seat next to us they immediately silenced. I guess our tension was that bad.

We have never even spoken to the boys yet. They were too shocked and we didn't feel like talking either. The boys school was horrible. It smelled and looked like a prison. They weren't helping

with there staring. I knew that they would get even more shocked when the whole school arrived. They were supposed to be spys but they weren't acting like it. They were actually doing the

complete opposite. Then the teacher walked in.

"Hello girls Welcome to our class. Today we are going to be pairing up into 2 teams. Girls VS Boys. We are having a Material Arts fighting competition. Which ever side wins gets Extra Credit. I

already have your names in the hats. I call two people from the hats and you fight until you get the other person down for 20 seconds. The first people up is Bex against Kirk. Who ever wins stays

in the round." The teacher says. At this all the girls laugh. Bex is going to stay in there forever. She never losses. Only the teachers and I can beat her. And I only with every once and a while. Bex is

our top fighter. She is really good. She lives for this stuff. I looked at Bex face and she had an evil grin on her face. Not good. Not good at all.

She steps into the ring and so does the boy named Kirk. Kirk is not nearly as good as Bex the only one who might be able to beat Bex is either Grant or Zach. I read it on there profile.

Kirk and Bex shake hands and then they start. It takes Bex a total of 4 Minutes and 56 seconds to pin him down. Everybody claps on the girl team while the boys look shocked. I smile. Bex then

faces 6 other guys each taking her less than a 15 Minutes to pin. The guys get harder and then the teacher speaks up.

"Okay Obviously I picked the wrong girl to start. Your good. Those were some of the best in the class you beat up. But I want you to face Grant. Let's see how good you really are if you can beat

him." The teacher says.

Bex's evil smile just grows more and then she says the unbelievable. Tippler Bex.

" Sure I could use a challenge. There is only 1 student in Gallagher who can beat me and she was trained by the best. Let's see if this kid Grant can come close." Bex said with an evil grin on her

face. Every Gallagher Girls stops cheering and looks at me. Bex was talking about me. I am the only one who can beat her and I actually was trained by the best before I went to school in

Gallagher. She meant that My Dad and Joe used to train me with my mom watching and showing us moves too. Those 3 were one if the 3 best spys in the business I am a CIA legacy and thats what

she meant. Ever Gallagher Girls new that what Bex was saying. She was saying that only a CIA legacy student could beat her. She said only her best friend could beat her. Every girl knew in that

room that she just gave me one of the best compliments and everybody was staring at me to see what I would do. All the boys didn't really get what was going on and why all the girls stopped

hugging and laughing until I spoke.

"Thanks Bex but remember keep your eye on the prize, don't suit yourself yet" I said laughing. Every girl knew that I was actually saying Thanks Bex that meant a lot but remember you still have to

face Grant so don't gain up to much confidence he is good. Bex seemed to get what I was saying and every Gallagher Girls started to laugh. We laughed because we knew Bex was going to win

even if it was going to be hard for her. Even if I could beat her Grant couldn't. He didn't know he weaknesses like I did. All the boys started to look confused until the teacher says.

"Oh Bex don't flatter yourself he is good." He said. Thats when Grant came up on the round and they shakes hands and started to fight. It was intense everybody looking to see who would win. But then Bex did _my move I thought her._She was running at him when she slid to the left but bounced back and actually slid to the right. She took his left arm behind his back tripped his legs with her feet and then pushed Grant to the ground in a Headlock.

Bex Won! All the boys were shocked and Grant was red faced. The girls started to cheer and then Bex spoke and everybody silenced listening to what she had to say. She faced the teacher and spoke.

" I told you only 1 student could beat me and that student was the one who taught me that trick, Cammie the Chameleon!" Bex said turning to me. The teacher looked shocked but quickly hid his

face again in an emotionalizes expression before saying.

" Oh! Hahaha... I should have known the famous Cameron taught you that trick. Good Job Bex You truly are a wonderful Fighter!" He said proudly but you could see he was actually really

annoyed that Bex beat Grant. All the boys went silent and stopped yelling in protest when he said _the famous Cameron_. They all stopped and stared at me. Bex and the girls on the other hand were

all hugging Bex and I. Bex for winning the game and I for teaching her the winning trick. We didn't really win though the entire class was Bex fighting so far. We still had an our of class yet. Sense

PE lasted 2 Hours here. Then the teacher spoke.

"Calm down girls you still didn't win yet. Sense Bex here proved herself that she probably won't lose agains anyone. We will let Bex take a brake and call another girl to take her place." The teacher

put her hand inside the hat and called out the name. "Okay the next fighter will be... Wait! The next fighter will be Cameron but...She...can't..." He started to drift away. It was obvios he was

annoyed he picked another one of the best fighters in the class again too. But what could he do? He picked my name and I wanted to go, it was only fair. It wasn't my fault Gallagher Academy was

amazing and had really good fighters. ;) So I spoke up.

" Is there something wrong?" I asked. I obviously new it was because I was goo but I wanted to let it sink in.

"No nothing of the sort, you will be facing Jonas." He said pure anger in his voice. I could tell he did not like being beaten.

" Okay!" I said way to happily.

Jonas was a fragile kid and he looked scared to death. It took me a couple seconds to pin him down. Every Gallagher Girls was cheering and laughing at there luck of getting me to fight next. I

faced 7 guys and Won. None of them a really hard challenge because then again I face Bex in PE everyday at Gallagher. But then Zach Goode offered to face me. I looked at him up and down. The

tension rising but everybody had internal clock's in there brain already and that we had to go to the next class. So instead I said.

"Maybe Next time," and then the bell rang. We went to our next classes which was Chemical Ware fare otherwise known as science class. I was the only one in that class. When I got there I realized

I was the only girl. All the boys just stared when I entered. I finally had enough and just said it. The boys were being silent and it was getting me really angry.

"Do you boys ever talk! I mean ever sense I arrived here all you guys have been doing is staring! It gets annoying!" I yelled at them. I guess that didn't help because everybody just stared at me more

and it possibly couldn't get any worse than before I yelled! But before anybody could say anything the teacher walked in.

"Hello Class Welcome Cameron! I see you are the only girl in this class. You will be sitting alone for today until I find out what partner will best suit you to work with." He says in a firm voice.

I nod and take my then he says.

"Today we will be making an antidote to save somebody's life. Everybody has there partners while Cameron can work by herself. Please find out how to make it using the materials on the back

table. Begin." He says while inspecting everybody eye to eye.

I quickly get started trying to figure out the puzzles with the ingredients on the back table. This class is 1 hour long and by the time i'm finished it is the end of the class. I am pretty sure I got it and

when the teacher calls my name to test it he says I have made the perfect solution. I smile while everybody watches be go back to my seat. Next Class is lunch time and then we get an 1 hour break

to do homework or send free time doing whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zach's POV**

Jonas,Grant and I all had Cow class and we went to it. When we got there everybody was talking about how horrible COW class is. It was the usual everybody COW class is horrible talk we said every Monday

Mornings when school started. It was everybody's least favorite subject. But when we were all seated and talking,girls walked in. We were all completely annoyed at them. They came in to our school and

make us look like weirdos because we were surprised that girls cam to our school! We were shocked even though we were spies and every time we saw them we just stared. It was getting annoying that we

looked like a bunch of weirdos but we couldn't help it! Girls were in our school! What did they expect us to do! I was considered the leader of the Junior Class and even I was surprised. Every looked up to me

because I was the best spy in my grade and yet even I was surprised! It was really awkward when they came in because of course we couldn't get the fact in that girls were in our school. We all stayed silent

and watched them as they came in. Then we all listened to our teacher talk for about 1 hour. While most boys couldn't take there eyes of of the girls at our class. Our homework assignment at the end of the

class was to right an essay about how the government used to work in the past. Next on my class was PE. Jonas,Grant and I all had the same class together again. Our schedules were very similar except that

Jonas was in the Research and Development track. We got to the class early with all the guys when Kirk a boy in our grade spoke up to all of us.

"We have to do something about those Gallagher Girls, to show them that we're better because they come walking around this school like they own the place!" Kirk said to everybody.

" Well that is there cover.. Snotty Rich girls" Jonas said in a matter of fact tone. I just put my famous smirk that everybody seems to get annoyed about on. It seams like im saying _I know something_

_you don't know_look. Then I spoke up.

"Kirk there is nothing we can do. We can't hurt them but we can show them we're smarter. I think we should teach them a lesson not to mess with our school. I say we show them that we're better.

Much better. They might have had the upper hand with the element of surprise but we can show them we're better fighter and smarter. Let's do it!" I say like a pep rally and they all say

"Yeah! Awesome!" Smiling while high-fiveing. Then Grant speaks up.

"But you know something thats Gallagher Girls are really weird and where was that Cammie girl during breakfast? They're also way too close to and why did those 3 girls

get up 10 minutes before we were dismissed! The teachers just stared at them but didn't say anything!" Grant said in a wondering voice we all nodded our heads to say we agreed when the door

flew open. 4 girls just walked in! I quickly recognized them. They were Bex,Macey,Liz and then OMG Cammie!

Omg! I think they heard our entire Conversation and then Cammie eyed Grant an spoke.

" Hey Grant, why don't you worry about your own business" She stated firmly looking right at Grant! Grant looked shocked. How did we not hear the girls approach the door? We just looked at

them shocked! They walked to the middle of the room where we were sitting down and sat down with us. Thats when all the other Gallagher Girls arrived It was weird how there whole Junior

Class had PE too. They were pretty much even with the amount of boys in this classroom now too. When the Gallagher Girls took there seat next to us they immediately silenced. I guess our tension

was that bad. We have never even spoken to the girls yet. Maybe if we did, they wouldn't be that weird and mysterious anymore. Maybe they were just actually normal and we were exaggerating

No that couldn't be. Because why were they and so close and why did the teachers look at them with respect in there eyes. Either they were just good or they had a secret and only the

teachers knew about it as well. Either way I didn't feel like talking to them. I wanted to get information. Why were they so classified? Then in the middle of my thoughts the teacher walked in.

"Hello girls Welcome to our class. Today we are going to be pairing up into 2 teams. Girls VS Boys. We are having a Material Arts fighting competition Which ever side wins gets Extra Credit. I

already have your names in the hats. I call two people from the hats and you fight until you get the other person down for 20 seconds. The first people up is Bex against Kirk. Who ever wins stays

in the round." The teacher says. At this all the girls laugh. Why are they laughing? I looked at the girl Bex's face and she had an evil glint in her eyes. I wonder why?

She steps into the ring and so does Kirk. Kirk is good but I am better. When she said Girls VS boys I knew we were going to win.

Kirk and Bex shake hands and then they start. It takes the girl Bex a total of 4 Minutes and 56 seconds to pin him down! Everybody claps on the girl team while the boys look shocked. I looked

completely shocked! How could Bex win! Kirk is good! He is not as good as me but he is still good. Bex then faces 6 other guys each taking her less than a 15 Minutes to pin. I couldn't believe it they were

amazing fighters! No wonder why Bex had that evil glint in her eyes! She knew she was going to beat us up! So much for proving we're better! We are completely losing! If all the other girls are like this then

this school must be amazing!The guys get harder and then the teacher speaks up.

"Okay Obviously I picked the wrong girl to start. Your good. Those were some of the best in the class you beat up. But I want you to face Grant. Let's see how good you really are if you can beat

him." The teacher says. The teacher knows we can win. Thats a good sign If she has hope than I do too. Bex couldn't be that amazing. Grant is our best fighter besides me and there is no way she

can beat him!

Bex's evil smile just grows more and then she says the unbelievable. "Sure I could use a challenge. There is only 1 student in Gallagher who can beat me and she was trained by the best. Let's see if this kid

Grant can come close." Bex said with an evil grin on her face. What did she mean by only 1 student? Is she that good? Why did the Gallagher Girls start cheering? Then I looked over to see who they were

looking at, and I see that its the girls Cammie. Every I was totally confused right now! Why were they looking at Cameron Morgan?

**Cammie's POV**

As the teacher spoke I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I could kill later next class at Converts Operations. Last night and morning he made me work so hard. He was my

godfather but he also would stop at nothing to make me the best and I couldn't blame him. told us the teams.

The first team was...

Cammie Morgan (me)

Liz Sutton

Jimmie

Charlotte

Tina

Sarah

Kerri

Ariel

Daisy

Casey

Jane

Brad

Kirk

Grant

Nick

Tom

Jared

Logan

Jack

Lucas

Jacob

The Second team was...

Michael

William

Noah

Anthony

Christopher

Brandon

Blake

Bryan

Sean

Eric

Zach

Jonas

Bex

Macey

Stephanie

Sally

Rose

Ella

Anna

Haley

Melissa

Those were the teams. I knew that would have Bex and I separate due to last time when we completely crushed the team of boys with just Bex and I, but what could we say we were good.

So after he announced the teams we lined up all around the mats where we would fight and then started picking the first names from the hat. I was nervous because even though the

medicine Liz gave me did its trick I don't think my body could take anymore hard work. Even though the medication made my bones better it still was a lot of work and no medication could take

away all the excersize I did. But I quickly got over my nervousness and tuned in to listen to the people who would get chosen.

" The two people who are to fight will be Macey and Cameron!" shouted into the arena.

Just my luck I had to fight after I was exhausted and I had to fight my best friend! Luck was really on my side. Not. As I took the walked onto the mats or the stage as it is called, I was worried

because I didn't want my friend to lose in front of all these people. Macey walked onto the mats too. She probably knew that I was worried about her because she looked up and nodded slightly 4

times. She was telling me that she would be okay and that everybody expected me to win. She didn't look ashamed at all losing in front of everyone. As I ask her why she is not worried with my

eyes, she gives me a look that says. Your Cameron Morgan and you and Bex already beat every boy and girl here, nobody expects me to win, just cause I lost against you doesn't mean I am not

good, it just means your better, which you are. I tell her with my eyes that she and the Gallagher Girls really are my sisters and Thank You. She understands and smiles at me with joy while I do the

same. All the boys are looking at us not seeming to get that we are having a conversation while all the girls smile with us; knowing what we said to each other. We quickly get into our positions and

after a couple of minutes the game is over. I won but I didn't drastically defeat Macey, I let her fight back and have some fun before I kindly defeated her.

We continued to play this game for the rest of gym class and it ended up being a tie. Next class was Joe and Converts Operations and Bex and I already made a pack that we would do whatever it

took to annoy Joe Solomon. And the best part was, I was his goddaughter and one of the very few people who actually knew how to make Joe Solomon crack. As I walked down to Coverts

Operations with Bex I realized that we didn't know where Sublevel 2, where we learned Coverts Operations was. I turned to ask Bex if she knew where but before I could ask 2 boys came up to us.

I quickly recognized them as Zach and Grant, but before I could say anything Zach spoke.

" Hey we got a note from saying that we were to guide you to Sublevel 2, come with us." Zach says. Then Bex spoke.

" Umm... well I was wondering... what's the punishment for being late to class here? Because Cammie and I don't feel like going to class right this second, we want to get a little snack from the

kitchen." Bex spoke and I immediately smiled. Joe never allows food in the sub level 2 back at Gallagher and being late gets him even more mad. Then Grant spoke with anger.

"What are you crazy! would kill you! He would make us all run laps around the school! We aren't even aloud to have food in sub level 2 and to be late, are you trying to get yourselves

killed!" Grant spoke with anger, while Zach just stood there anger etched across his face too.

" Relax! won't kill us! And don't worry about running laps he will probably only make us do it." I say.

" Are you trying to annoy him?" Zach says. And then a smile appears on my face as I speak.

" Maybe, Maybe not." I say with a smile on my face.

After we finally persuaded them to tell us where sub level 2 is we watch them go down the elevator to the subs while we take our sweet sweet time going down to the kitchen. I couldn't wait to see

Joe's face and I guess Bex was thinking the same thing too because when we both turned around to face each other at the same time we both started laughing. When we finally arrived at the kitchen

it was empty, like we knew it would be. The kitchen staff were out on there break for this hour. As we go through the shelves of food I find the perfect thing to eat. An apple, it was not messy

because we didn't want to get messy or put crums on the floor of sub level 2 but it was also good enough to get Joe mad. We both take an apple and slowly walk back to the subs. While we walk

Bex and I start talking about normal things, or as normal as anything around here gets, so we don't add suspicion. But really we were both thinking the same thing, operation make Joe pay. As I

walk down with Bex to the elevator that leads to the subs we go through some computer scannings to show that we are who we are. The sublevels hold information about our spy world that is

beyond belief and if anybody got through there who wasn't supposed to be they would hold a lot of the secrets of the world at there hand. And we wouldn't want that happening anytime soon. As we make our way down through the tunnels we come to a big set of doors. Everything in the subs is steel and much different in general. Bex and I look at each other, these doors lead to our classrooms. But before Bex pushes them open I speak.

" Good Luck and Let's do this." I say with smirk. That's when Bex throughs open the doors and all heads turn to see us walking down the aisle of the classroom while we take a bite of our apples.

Everybody gasps, Gallagher girls included. Then is there appearing out of nowhere sitting on top of his desk. His face shows no emotion and I know he is mad. But then he speaks.

" Nice of you to show up ladies. Now here at Blackthorn as well as in Gallagher, we do not eat in the subs. I am sure you two know that very well as I was the one who taught it to you." Joe says,

his voice pure venom. He gives me a look that could kill and I am reminded once again never to get on the bad side of a spy. But I don't give up and I will make him pay.

" I'm sorry but I don't recall that lesson and who says we are not aloud to eat in the subs? I really should have a talk with the people who made up these rules." I say smirking. As I say

this everybody in the classroom flinches and squeaks there chair back a little. The Blackthorn boys look frightened, shocked there faces mixed with shock and confusion. They didn't know what

was going on , but the Gallagher Girls knew all too well. My godfather and I were about to explode into a major fight. Every Gallagher Girl sensed it, Bex took a step back too, knowing that she

should get out of this. But before anybody good run away in terror Joe spoke.

" Cameron. Ann. Morgan." His face all to deadly. His voice ready with a snakes venom as he breathed the words and a look that could kill, but I didn't back down. " Throw away the apple and

don't insult me again, or we'll have to do time." That's when it hit me, Joe shouldn't have been this mad for something this little. He usually got annoyed but not like this. What was going on? I

needed to figure this out and the only way I could was too make him angry, too find out how far he was willing to go. It hit me again, this entire time at Gallagher he has been more angry then ever.

My mom left Gallagher and she wouldn't tell me where she went. I realized I was furious at this. I took a step toward Joe and spoke.

" No can do. Sorry." I say.

" Maybe then i'll do it for you." At that second Joe launches for the apple, snatches it out of my hand and throws it into the trash, no less than 10 seconds did it take for him to do this.

" Now why did you do that ." I say with mock hurt.

" Because we don't have time for your games today Cameron." I exploded, my games! It was him! Why was he so mad! But before I could say anything Jimmie jumps into our fight.

" You two stop it! Stop fighting or I will tell Ms. Morgan what you two have been up too!"


	7. Author Note, I am Still Writing Story!

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Heyy! I am going to Continue writing the story if you like it. Please Note, I am new to Fanfiction and This is my First Story I have ever Wrote, if u like wat you see.. PLease comment and I will continue this Story right away. I will be continueing this story and I will not abandon it. It only takes me an hour to write every Chapter and I can get it done Quick Easy and Fast. You will never have to wait for e to right a chapter When you ask for one. I am sorry this is an Author Note, And I know How much i dont like Author Notes. I really Need Comments for this Story though or thise I wont know to still right cuz if u dont like my storyy... Please Comment. That is what I am trying to say! Thank You Very Much for Reading My Story if You are and I Hope you guys continue Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

" You tell him to stop! Why are you soo angry at me?"I tell Joe Yelling at him in front of everyone! Why was he so diffrent now? Tina pulls us apart from hurting each other.

" You need to learn when to stop ! Here at Blackthorne the punishments are much more severe than at Gallagher!" Joe says to me, acting like my teacher. " I have decided not to tell your mother but you will be doing Night Drills tonight because of your actions!"

"Eww! There is no way I am going to do night drills!" I say in a disgusted tone.

", you can't make Cammie do Night drills! Please! Don't you think that to big a punishment!" Bex says.

" needs to learn her lesson that Blackthorne is no joke and since you are on 's side with the night drill than I think you will have to join her !"

" But..." Bes says.

"NO Buts! You will do it!" Joe says.

During the whole exchange all the Blackthorne boy are just staring at us, to shocked to say anything. Bex and I take our seats not showing any emotion but super Mad. We couldn't believe Joe was being so annoying!

We all take our seats again and class continues. We learn about noticing things all over again and it is really annoying. I am showing no emotion and every time I make a comment Joe subtly dimisses it but I can tell he secretly likes me annoying him during class like old times at Gallagher.

After a while Bex continues to speak out loud again too and now the Gallagher Class is back to speaking out again.

All The boys just stare at us like we were crazy. They didn't understand why Joe wasn't getting mad. Every time a boy would try to speak up with a simple fake cough, Joe would give them a glare so scary that the boy whimpered back into his seat and every boy was so scared. The Gallagjer girls just contined as usual like on a regular basis at Gallagher.

At the end of the Class Joe says " and Baxter, you will still be spening time with me during Night Drills tonight."

We groan and leave the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone!

I am very sorry to say that I am noo longer interested nor do I have the time in writing this story. BUT I WOULD LOVE IF SOMEONE ADOPTED THE STORY! COMMENT ON THIS STORY AND ASK IF YOU WOULD LIKE to ADOpt IT! Whoever asks and I accept to adopt first can use my story and continue writing for me on their page. Please tell me first though if you want to write off of my story! Once people have decided to adopt my story I will make another chapter stating which author will adopt it. If more than one people want to adopt my story I will name multiple authors who have adopted my story!

Thank You For Your Patience!


End file.
